


Mayhem

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But just one word, Canon? what Canon, Cookies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Grey is proud dad, He simply is, How can you not love him, I Don't Even Know, I... don't have words on Anakin, Mace needs vacations, Ponds is a good friend, Skywalker DID what?!, Speed meditation, Sweet kids, Tup's a cinnamon roll, he loves Caleb, holoserver, jedi are on it, no beta we die like Jedi, proud Rex, swearing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Clones created holoserver with their jedi in mind. They named it Mayhem.
Relationships: CC-10/994 | Grey & Caleb Dume, CC-6454 | Ponds & Mace Windu, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Hardcase, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Welcome to the GAR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Mayhem

Mace Windu was an epitome of stoic and proper jedi, even perfect, some would say. They knew bantha-shit about him and Ponds would happily show them evidence, but he cared more about his  _ jetti _ trust, than public opinion.

All that they didn’t know was his gain, anyway. Actually, his and his brothers, but it was a little detail, that his  _ jetti _ didn’t need to know. Like the rest of the Order. Because most of them were just a pure source of funny videos, photos, quotes or stories. All of it was stored by his brothers on a secured holoserver.

So when Ponds’s general left communication room after long and complicated talk with Skywalker and started tapping his upper arm in that irritated style, known to Ponds as the one, where there was a possibility of outburst, Ponds turned on his recorder. A fast meditation it was, then. After all, they were on a tight schedule.

He didn’t have to wait long, because after five minutes his  _ jetti _ found one of the broom closets and closed himself in. Ponds simply stopped a few paces before the door, but even from where he stood, he could hear him loud and clear.

„MOTHERFUCKER!”

And here was his general in his pure, uncensored fury.

Ponds approved.

Should he send ‘Thank you!’ flowers to Skywalker?

* * *

  
  


There was a special section for each group of Force users.

There were masters, knights and padawans, even younglings, and each one had it’s favorites. Like for example the leaders of Masters Group were Plo Koon, Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi. For Knights it were Skywalker, Secura and Unduli. As for padawans it was Tano, about whom Rex couldn’t shut up when drunk, and this sweet kid from Master Tapal. Cal or something.

So it was natural for Gray to feel obliged to share something of his own.

And Commander Gray totally loved to share moments from the life of his Small Commander Caleb Dume. The kid was as adorable as tooka-cat and no one could fault him for filming his milestones. Especially when general Billaba approved.

Actually, it started one day, or more like a night, when he caught the boy on stealing cookies from the kitchen. Gray went there to make himself a cup of tea, but while walking he heard strange sounds. At first he thought that they had caught rats on one of the planets they had visited, but when he slowly opened door leading to the kitchen, he saw his Little Commander.

He was sitting on the floor, half-asleep, half-awake, with half of the container already empty.

He did a pic and immediately send on the server.

Next day he got a bunch of responses demanding more of his Tiny Commander.

Ha! Suck it Rex!

* * *

Tup’s story with holoserwer, affectionately called by troopers Mayhem, started on one beautiful day. He was returning from his morning walk, when something caught him and dragged to the opposite wall. He almost died from the fright! But apparently it was just Fives, who wanted to take a good shot of general Skywalker with his  _ secret _ wife, senator Amidala. 

And Tup interfered with it, so he had to make it up by doing it himself. 

Tup was one of the most inconspicuous troopers. He was calm and collected, a little bit on the shy side, but no one complained about that. Especially, when he was the only one, who could get a good shot of his general kissing senator Amidala.

It was awkward at first, he didn’t want do do it, but after bringing back a whole photo session, full of clingy general, he got praised to the skies. Fives was laughing with Hardcase over how awkward their general was in the art of kissing. Jesse was exchanging handshakes with dozen or so brothers and was very smug about something. Later, much more later, Tup found out, that Jesse had bet with some of them. Rex, on the other hand looked, as if he wanted to cry. Kix was patting him on the shoulder. The only thing that was left, was to publish holos on the Mayhem.

Next morning Tup woke up to hundreds upon hundreds of messages, hailing him as their new favourite brother and to those, who cursed him to oblivion.

Tup decided to change his walking path. Just to be sure he won’t meet again Fives. Or any of the angry brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Nice to see you again! How are you?  
> Today I served you a little bit from my list, but be assured, that I have more!  
> If you have any questions, want to tell me about mistakes I did or simply talk, I'm here.


End file.
